bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Other manga and anime in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Chagecha *Both Don Patch and Dengakuman appear in the first chapter of Chagecha. Death Note Death Note Parody A parody of chapter 18 of the Death Note manga (in response to this parody, Death Note's artist, Takeshi Obata, drew a parody of Bo-bobo's 153rd chapter). *'Plot': *'Characters': **Don Patch as Light Yagami **Bo-bobo as Ryuk **Tokoro Tennosuke as L''' **Torpedo Girl as '''Rem (Death Note) (Promotional art only) **Dengakuman as Misa Amane (Promotional art only) Dragonball *The concept of Fusion was most-likely borrowed from the Dragon Ball Z franchise. *Bo-bobo villain Purupu, is a parody on Dragonball Z villian Freeza. Purupu's two subordinates, Lamune and Kinen, are a small parody on Freeza's two henchmen as well (Zarbon and Dodoria respectively). *In the battle with OVER, Don Patch tries to defeat OVER by grabbing onto OVER's back and blowing himself up. This is a parody of when Chiaotzu sacrificed himself as an attempt to destroy Nappa. After the dust from the explosion settles, Don Patch has Nappa's face, referencing Nappa's survival of the explosion. *Don Patch's Ikarin Patch form is a direct parody of the Super Saiyan Power-up. *Shinsetsu ally Gaoh has a small power-up called Gaoh Pai-Pai, a pun on Dragonball assassin, Tao Pai-Pai. *After LOVE's defeat, Don Patch (dressed as Piccolo) stomps her chest the same way Piccolo did with Raditz. While Bo-bobo (dressed as Goku) appears to be dead, Tennosuke summons Shenron, but wishes for all tofu to be erased *During the battle against Master JOY, Don Patch dresses up as Trunks Brief. Dragonball Z Parody A parody of the first fight between Vegeta and Goku, played by Don Patch and Tennosuke respectively. *'Plot': The parody pays a small tribute to Dragonball Z's 34th chapter, when Goku (played by Tennosuke) and Vegeta (played by Don Patch) have their first confrontation. At first, the parody starts off word-for-word and scene-for-scene, happening exactly the way it did in Dragonball Z, with "Goku" slowly being overpowered by his opponent. Eventually, it gets to the point where Tennosuke is supposed to activate Kaio-Ken... but instead, he goes Super Saiyan! This leads Don Patch to break character and call a time-out, stating that the Super Saiyan power-up didn't happen until the Freeza Saga. However, Tennosuke continues to skip ahead of the series, using one arm to produce a Kamehameha Wave, while another Tennosuke stands behind him, helping to power it up (an obvious parody of the Cell Saga)! The two let the wave fly, and Don Patch is caught in the energy wave, leaving him to smoulder in a crater. Tennosuke (no longer a Super Saiyan, but still in "character") is about to walk away, when he hears a voice coming from the smoking crater. Due to the dialogue of the voice and the silhouette seen from behind the smoke, it's believed that Freeza himself is emerging from the wreckage,... but it turns out to be Don Patch, now dressed as Porunga, who proceeds to beat up Tennosuke, ending the parody. *'Characters' **Tokoro Tennosuke as Goku **Don Patch as Vegeta **Bo-bobo as Nappa (Promotional art only) **Beauty as Android 18 (Promotional art only) **Heppokomaru as Android 17 (Promotional art only) **Dengakuman as Freeza (Promotional art only) **Nameless Student as Cell (Promotional art only) **Torpedo Girl as Majin Buu (Promotional art only) **Hanpen as Raditz (Promotional art only) **Ochoboguchi-kun, Super Rabbit, Beep, Indus Civilization, and Kappa as The Ginyu Force (Promotional art only) * The manga can be viewed here Dragonball Parody on Youtube Fist of the North Star *Bo-bobo itself started out as a parody of Fist of the North Star (with Bo-bobo being a wacky parody of Kenshiro). *Softon's fighting style, being mostly jabs and punches that are too fast to be seen or blocked, seems to be a parody of the Hokuto Shinken fighting style. *When Hanpen first meets the rebels, he appears as a gigantic figure riding a tremendously large black horse. This scene pays homage to Fist of the North Star's main antagonist, Raoh. Ganbare Goemon/Legend of the Mystical Ninja *During the retro video game attack, Ishikawa Goemon returns and asks when Ganbare Goemon is coming outEnglish Volume 4 Chapter 41 (a pun considering that the main character of Ganbare Goemon is also named Ishikawa Goemon). Hell Teacher Nube *During the onslaught against Shibito, Torpedo Girl briefly parodies Hell Teacher Nube in a small joke called Heck Teacher Torpedo-Nube'''English Volume 1, Chapter 4 (However, instead of a demon's hand, Torpedo Girl wields the power of a Kappa's hand. Jump Superstars '''Main Article: Jump Superstars (series) Kinnikuman *Pomade Ring henchman Fundoshitarou looks similar to Kinnikuman. *In Chapter 77, Bo-bobo and Tennosuke use Muscle Docking on Gump and Don Patch (twice). *In Chapter 79, Beauty uses Warsman's signature technique, the Palo Special on the person living behind the Pig Door of OVER's Castle. *Right before arriving at Hallelujah Land, Bo-bobo tries to stop a train from running over a small dog, a parody of when Terryman attempted the same feat. On the sidelines, Tokoro Tennosuke and Don Patch parody Kinnikuman and Robin Mask, respectively. *During the fight against LOVE, Bo-bobo turns into two Kinnikuman characters, Robin Mask and then Akuma Shogun. Kochikame *After a newly powered-up Yononaka Namero is beaten by Bo-bobo, Kochikame protagonist Kankichi Ryotsu appears drinking alongside Don Patch and Tennosuke (he appeared in many other manga that week due to Kochikame's 30th anniversary). Shortly after the battle, Ryotsu peddled away on his bike to go appear elsewhere. Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro *In Shinsetsu Bo-bobo, Shirota Masakage appears as one of Usui's henchmen. He is quickly dispatched by Softon. Naruto *In episode 69, one of the opening scenes features Bo-bobo as a slug, OVER as a snake, and Tsurlina III as a toad, an obvious parody of the battle between the Sannin. Ninku *A manga volume of Ninku is read by Pagya in chapter 34. One Piece *In chapter 81, Bo-bobo attacks Koga Civilization using two swords sticking out of his nostrils, and a green onion porturuding from his rear end. Bo-bobo calls the technique Santouryuu, which is the name of the famed three-sword fighting style used by Roronoa Zoro. *In chapter 90, Bo-bobo uses a move against Torpedo Girl called "Nosehair Bazooka", an obvious parody of Monkey D. Luffy's' attack, Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Saint Seiya *During his fight against T-500, Don Patch puts multiple compresses on his body and strikes a pose, while a constellation shaped like a compress box shines behind him.Bo-bobo Chapter 98 This scene parodies the knights of Saint Seiya, their cloths (armor), and the constellations that they represent. Sakigake!! Otokojuku *In chapter 120, Bo-bobo counters Giga using a move called Wang Ta Ren, the name of the substitute principal of Otokojuku. *In chapter 124, Tennosuke impales Giga, and in the process his arm, with a short sword; the next panel then explains Tennosuke's technique, it's background, and it's purpose.English Volume 2, Chapter 15 Such exaggerated martial arts and encyclopedia-like explanations, are a regular occurance within the Otokojuku series. Tsuide ni Tonchinkan *During the fight with Pana, Don Patch counters one of Pana's "Psycho Balls" with an "Idiot Ball". The face on the Idiot Ball is of the character Nukesaku Sensai from the gag manga/anime Tsuide ni Tonchinkan.English Volume 1, Chapter 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! *During the battle inside Halekulani's board game, Bo-bobo summons Yugi Mutou, who comes out of his head and summons Slifer the Sky Dragon to defeat Halekulani. However, this only happens in the manga. In the anime (due to copyright), this scene is replaced with Bo-bo using "Imaginary Grilled Meat", which summons a phoenix that uses an attack called "Short Rib Beam". *During the battle against the Neo F-Block leaders Super Tokoro Tennosuke turns into Yami for brief moment to play a card game. Yu Yu Hakusho *In Shinsetsu, Don Patch defeats Master JOY using Yusuke Urameshi's Rei Gun. References Category:Media